Cop Wives Club
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: Alex gets invited to the precincts annual christmas party.


**Authors Note: So this fic came to me while I was arguing with Maddie telling her to post her Christmas party Liv/Alex fic. Don't worry; I'm not giving up on that yet.**

* * *

"Hey, got anything for me before I call it a night?" Alex asked as she walked into the squad room and assumed her perch at the edge of Liv's desk.

"Nope, I think we've given you everything we've got on the Jacobs case so feel free to go home. Unlike us." Elliot said, not even bothering to look up from his desk.

"Okay then…" Alex trailed off before turning her body towards Liv and quietly asking, "What time do you think you'll be done here? Early enough for dinner at my place or no?"

"I got two more files I gotta finish up, so if you just wanna stay here until I'm done then we can just leave together." Liv said with a smile.

"Perfect." Alex replied as she got up and grabbed Fin's empty desk chair and moved it next to Liv's desk.

They all sat in silence as Elliot and Liv worked on paperwork and Alex read a book she had pulled out of her attaché case. It was almost forty-five minutes later when Liv let out a sigh and closed the case file she was working on.

"Done?" Alex asked, hopefully.

"Yes, now let's get out of here before I catch a case." Liv said, standing up and pulling her coat on.

"Not so fast Liv." Cragen said, coming out of his office.

"You have got to be kidding me." Liv mumbled under her breath.

"It's not a case, just a reminder about the precinct Christmas party tomorrow night. You too Elliot, I expect you both to be here." Cragen told them sternly.

"Why do I have to go?" Liv asked, annoyed.

"Because I want to have an SVU presence at this party, show them we're not the hard asses everyone thinks we are." Cragen said.

"But we are." Elliot said flatly.

"Well, they don't have to know that." Cragen finished, going back into his office.

Liv just rolled her eyes and opened her desk drawer to grab out her purse.

"So Alex, you coming to the Christmas party?" Elliot asked, closing his case file and getting ready to leave as well.

"Am I even invited?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah." Elliot replied.

"Wait, am I invited as ADA to the unit, or as Liv's girlfriend?" Alex questioned.

"Does it matter?" Elliot replied, starting to walk out of the squad room.

"I guess not…" Alex trailed off, linking hands with Liv and walking out of the station.

* * *

"Ahh, and where is your better half Detective?" Munch asked cheerfully as Liv entered the party.

"Still working, she'll be here in an hour." Liv said, rolling her eyes at Munch. "And how did Cragen con you into coming to a Christmas party?" Liv added.

"Ah, I would never pass up free food." Munch replied as he shoved a cube of cheese in his mouth.

Liv grabbed a beer from the cooler, popped it open and went and leaned against the wall.

Ten minutes later Kathy and Elliot walked in and Liv immediately gravitated towards them.

"Hey Liv, how you doing?" Kathy said, wrapping Liv in a quick hug as Elliot disappeared somewhere else.

"I'd be a hell of a lot better if Alex were here." Liv said with a laugh.

"Is she coming?" Kathy asked as Elliot returned and handed Kathy a glass of wine.

"Yeah, she got stuck at work, she should be here soon." Liv replied.

"Well, then I'll leave you in the very captivating hands of my husband here while I go talk to the other wives." Kathy said, as she took a sip of her wine and made her way over to a group of women standing around laughing near the door.

Elliot and Liv started making small talk and gradually the room became separated by various groups of people, mainly various groups of cops and various groups of spouses.

Liv had already had two beers by the time Alex had practically ran into the party.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Donnelly stopped me in the hall while I was leaving and we had to work though a deposition for the Jacobs case and it was just a mess. But I'm here now." Alex said, placing a very light kiss on Liv's cheek.

"Good, just in time. We were just gonna start the story of when Elliot threw his back out trying to tackle that teenage track star during the Erickson investigation." Liv said with a laugh.

"That wasn't funny." Elliot said as he glared at Liv over the top of his beer bottle, taking a sip.

"If I remember correctly, it was." Alex added, taking off her coat and throwing it on the table full of coats they were standing by.

The group went on for about another half hour, their jokes getting progressively more crude and cop-like and Alex was beginning to lose her grasp on exactly what they were joking about. She glanced around the room and accidently made eye contact with Kathy across the room and something in her eyes must have gave her away because Kathy immediately left the group she was standing with and walked over to Alex.

"Hey, come over here with me." Kathy said, gently grabbing Alex by the arm and leading her over to the group she was previously standing with.

When they rejoined the group Kathy leaned into Alex and whispered "They do this every year, once they get too much alcohol in them they degrade into shitty cop jokes, so us wives stand over here and make fun of their drunk asses"

Alex stood there awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of how to join the conversation. She wasn't a wife after all, and all the other women in this group she was sure had husbands, and she had a girlfriend. So Alex just quietly nodded along to the conversations about kids and the griping about long hours. That is until suddenly one of the wives spoke up, asking, "So Alex, what do you do for a living?".

Alex looked up quickly, shocked that she was now suddenly in the conversation, she took a moment to shake herself out of her own mind and replied, "Um, I'm actually the ADA for the Special Victims Unit."

Her answer earned her some striking looks, all of which were assuming she was just another wife. Then, right as she was about to excuse herself another one of the wives asked, "So are you here as a member of the precinct or as a plus one?"

"Actually, both." Alex said, not giving away anything else.

"Then which of the lucky guys over there got an ADA to date them?" One of the women asked with a laugh, also earning laughs from everyone in the group, sans Kathy, who was also a little concerned about how they were going to react.

"Olivia Benson, actually…" Alex said cautiously.

There was moment of awkward silence before one woman spoke up saying, "Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna say Munch and I was gonna have to walk away."

"Oh God no." Alex said quickly, clearly repulsed by the idea.

A few more random topics were thrown around after that, this time Alex joined in and joked with them. The topics were pretty lax, that is until the woman who had originally asked her which cop she was seeing asked, "So, when does Olivia plan on putting a ring on your finger?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


End file.
